


The Trick to Falling in Love

by diamondsanddeath



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-28 10:44:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6325930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamondsanddeath/pseuds/diamondsanddeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Casandra runs into a handsome gentleman, she never dreams her life would be turned upside down. Especially not by Tom Hiddleston himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Ow!" I look up at the most handsome man I'd ever seen.   
He looks down at me, his icy angry glare melting into one of concern. I'm sprawled on the ground, my ass and palms stinging.   
"God, are you okay?" He kneels down next to me. His bright blue eyes floor me again.   
Am I okay? I blink. "Yes." My voice comes out a lot squeakier than intended. Nice job, Cassie. I chastise myself.   
He frowns. "I'm sorry, I didn't see you." I blink and giggle suddenly. He raises his eyebrows in surprise.   
"How could you? You were on the other side of a completely opaque door." I say, pointing to the solid oak door I'd been hit with. "Besides, I should have been paying more attention." I shrug, brushing myself off.   
He frowns at me again.   
"What?" I ask, more self-conscious of myself than usual.   
"Your forehead is bleeding."  
My hand snaps up to my forehead and comes back down red. "Oh." I squeak again, queasy now.   
"We should get you to a hospital, you need stitches and it's possible you have a concussion." His eyes crinkle in concern as he stands and hold out his hand to me. I take it.   
"I'll go alone. There's no need for you to disrupt your day." I smile and sway, slightly dizzy. His frown deepens as he takes my shoulders carefully holding me still.   
"Like hell you'll go alone."  
"No, really. I'm fine now. Just stood up too fast." I place my hand on the brick wall to steady myself. He lets go hesitantly. He picks up my purse and I sling it over my shoulder.   
"Okay." he whispers. I take a step away from the wall, pretending to be stable, and almost instantly hurl. He jumps behind me, one hand grabs my hair out of the line of fire as the other hand wraps around my waist for support. When I'm done I blush profusely.  
"Um.." I mutter embarrassed. Letting go of my hair but not my waist, he looks at me.   
"I'll take you." He says quietly, leading me out of the alley and towards the parking lot. He pulls out a handkerchief and directs me to hold it against my forehead. We walk in silence.   
"I'm Tom." He offers suddenly.   
"Casandra."   
"It's very nice to meet you, I'm only sorry I hit you with a door." I'm not, or you wouldn't have taken a second glance at me. I shake my head. I'm not thinking straight. He's beautiful and I'm bleeding. We walk a bit further and I sway again. We stop and he holds my waist tighter.   
"Do I need to carry you?" He asks. I blink up at him, his face serious. I blush, looking down at my plus size frame. I step forward and his grip tightens. "Do I need to carry you?" He asks again.   
"No." I take another tentative step.   
"I'll not have you fainting on me. Let me carry you."   
"I'll be fine." I take another small step, trying to hide my nausea.   
"I'm carrying you." He states and I panic. "No! I'm too heavy!" He blinks in surprise.   
"I'm quite strong, Casandra." He sweeps me into his arms and smiles. "And anyways you're quite light." I squirm uncomfortably.   
"Let me down, I can walk." His eyes darken again.  
"My car's still quite a ways and I'm not willing to risk you feeling worse." His voice is strong, controlling, and I'm scared into silence despite my internal protests. I slump in his arms. He holds my gaze for a moment before starting to walk, a light smile touching the corners of his mouth. We approach his car and he sets me on my feet gently, his arm still encircling my waist as he opens the door. He helps me in and leans down to buckle my seat belt for me. I open my mouth to form a retort but his eyes narrow and I let him continue. He buckles me and sweeps my frame with his eyes to make sure I'm settled. I blush as I realize he's checking me out. Whether to make sure I’m not bleeding elsewhere or simply for his own enjoyment, I'm not sure. My blush deepens at my latter thought but he's already closed my door and is making his way around the car, leaving me to calm my thoughts and get my wild blush under control.   
Tom slides his tall frame effortlessly into the seat beside me. He pulls out of the parking garage and starts navigating to the hospital. I know nothing about cars but his seems very expensive. Figures. That explains his behavior. If he's got money he's probably taking me to the hospital to avoid a law suit. The thought depresses me. I chide myself for feeding the idea that he actually wanted to help me for some other reason.   
Of course not, Cassie. Besides, any decent human being would at least offer to help her to her car and the rest is just to secure his fortune. Not that I'd ever sue someone, especially for a silly accident like this one.   
My internal monologue is interrupted by a wave of music. An oldie's station. I look at him, confused. I would have pegged him for a high end opera fan. He smiles almost sheepishly.   
"I'm not very good with music." He says. "I'm actually quite tone deaf. Everything kind of sounds the same now a days and I grew up on these." I giggle.   
"I don't think you have to be tone deaf for everything recently to sound the same." He glances at me and grins. A sudden wave of sleepiness washes over me and I blink slowly, my head dips as he glances at me again. His grin falls.   
"Hey." His hand lands on my knee and squeezes. "Don't fall asleep. It could be bad if you have a concussion."  
I nod, remembering that from basic first aid but my eyes close and I feel a darkness growing around me. The last thing I recall is a harsh shit as the car speeds up.


	2. Chapter 2

"Couldn't keep her awake, aye Tommy?" A voice startles me awake.   
"Shut it." I hear him retort.   
"C'mon Tom." I hear the first voice speak again. "She'll be just fine. Nasty looking cut on her forehead but only a slight concussion."   
I try to open my eyes but they're heavy and I decide to just listen, suspecting the other voice to be the doctor.   
"Will the cut leave a scar?"   
"Possibly, but it wasn't all that deep. The bleeding stopped before you got here. Not much of a bump, either. Should be able to go home as soon as she wakes.” I feel cool fingers brush over my forehead. My head throbs slightly but it's dull and almost nonexistent. "I do think someone should keep an eye on her tonight, though. I'll go ask the nurse to call her emergency contact."   
My eyes snap open. Shit. Mom's my emergency contact and she'd be pissed to get a call. "No."   
The doctor, another handsome young man, turns at the sound of my voice.   
"Good morning!" He smiles. "I'm Joe, your doctor. How are you feeling?"   
"I'm feeling fine, actually. Slight headache but that's all."  
"Good. I'll send the nurse in to start your release forms. In the meantime is there anyone I can call to take care of you tonight?"   
"No." I say, slightly ashamed. "I'm new to the city and my folks live in New York. Mom wouldn't be too happy to fly all the way to London for a bump. Besides, I really do feel fine. Is it really necessary?"  
"Given some things in your file," his eyes flash towards Tom before continuing, "I'd like someone to watch you, just for tonight."  
I slump in defeat, knowing it's pointless to argue with a doctor after they've made up their minds.   
"I'm sure Tommy here would be happy to take care of you." I start to protest but his hand shoots up to stop me. "My brother hit you with a door. The least he can do is make sure you're okay."   
Brother? They did look very similar, although Tom seems much quieter and more reserved, especially here in a three piece suit.   
"Brother-in-law.” Tom corrects. Joe clasps his hand to his chest in feign hurt. “I only have one more meeting today." Tom says, looking back at me, considering something internally. "And it is my fault we're in this mess at all." He winces. "Are you sure there's no one else?"   
I shake my head embarrassed and a little angry.   
"Fine."  
Joe practically claps his hands as he leaves to get the nurse.  
"You know you really don't.." He glares at me. ".. have to." I squeak the last two words out, blushing and looking down at my hands.   
The nurse comes in, breaking the awkward silence. "Just fill these out and you'll be on your way."  
I take the papers from her, not looking at him. He makes me so nervous. I don't know what it is. I muse over our interaction as I fill out the paperwork. He was very kind if not a little controlling before I passed out. I steal a glance at him, noting how furrowed his brow is as he checks his watch. His frown deepens and he looks at me, catching me staring. I look back at my paperwork quickly, my blush spreading yet again.   
I very rarely blush and I don't understand why he seems to affect me so. I finish with the papers and hand them back to the nurse. She checks them quickly, gives me some instruction, smiles and dismisses me. I stand and Tom hands me my purse. I take it, avoiding his eyes. They melt something inside me and I don't want to blush again.   
“Excuse me for a minute, I’m just going to say goodbye to Joe.” I nod. He comes back a minute later.   
We walk through the maze of hallways towards the parking garage on the bottom level of the hospital. Tom pulls out his phone and scrolls through something as he walks, his other hand in his pocket. He glances up every once in awhile to see where he’s walking but other than that he stares only at the screen, typing every twenty seconds or so. I take the opportunity to look at him more fully. It didn’t seem to be much of a priority earlier.  
He’s tall. Probably a few inches over six feet. Gorgeous blue eyes surrounded by long eyelashes. More lean than muscular but still very toned and built. Long fingers. Sharp features. Brown hair with some blonde highlights. Basically my type in every way. My gaze catches his attention and he looks sideways at me with a crooked grin.   
“Yes?” he asks. I blush yet again and look away. “You’re blushing quite frequently, Casandra, is it a common occurrence? Or perhaps you’re too warm in here?”   
You bet I’m too warm. CALM Casandra. “I’m fine.” I mumble.   
He quirks his eyebrow. “So it is common?”   
“No.” I say before I can stop myself. “I mean.. um.” I blush again.   
He grins, putting his phone in his pocket as we reach the garage. “Must be the accident.”.   
He knows, Casandra. He knows how much he affects you.   
He opens the car door for me and I slide in, grabbing the seat belt much too quickly. I blush and look up at him through my lashes. His grin does vicious things to my insides. He closes the door and walks around the car. Once again I take the time to recompose myself. He slides in and I can’t help but notice how graceful he is.   
“Will you take me back to my car?” I ask as we exit the garage.   
“I’m not sure you should be driving.” He says after a quick glance at me.   
“Maybe not.” I agree, my headache getting worse. “But there are some things I need to get from my car before you take me home.”   
He frowns at the mention of my house. “I’ve got some meetings I must attend to at my house tonight..”   
“That’s fine.” I interrupt. “There’s really no need for you to watch me tonight.”   
“Joe said you needed watching over. And watch over you I will.”  
“Look, if you’re afraid of a law suit, I..”   
“Excuse me?” He cuts me off abruptly, looking at me sharply before returning his eyes to the road. “You think I’m doing this because I’m afraid you’ll sue me? Christ, Casandra.”   
I look down at my hands, “I only meant…” I trail off.   
He shakes his head. “Why don’t we pick up what you need from your car and then we can swing by your place to grab what you need for tonight. As I was saying, I’ve got a few meetings at my house tonight but after that I intend to give you my undivided attention.”   
I squirm at the thought. “Okay.” I agree, the tone of his voice telling me that leaving me alone isn’t an option. We arrive a short time later at the parking garage and I direct him to my car.   
“What were you doing in this neighborhood?” He asks as I search through my bag for my keys. “I work at the bookstore down the street.” I say, pointing absentmindedly.   
“A bookstore? That’s not very reliable.” His eyes narrowing. I busy myself with grabbing my backpack from the trunk, embarrassed by his tone.   
“Yes. What about you?”   
“I work for the theatre.”  
I look at him accusingly. “I feel a bookstore is more reliable than a theatre.”  
“I also own three companies around London. The theatre is more of a hobby because owning companies run by someone else isn’t a very time consuming task.” I close my trunk and fiddle with my backpack straps, embarrassed. “Is this all you need?” He asks, reaching for my bag.   
“Yes.” I hand it over. He sets it in the backseat and I move to open the car door.   
“You’re making it difficult to be a gentleman. Are you in that much of a hurry?” A thought dawns on him as he opens my door. “Do you have anything today that you need to take care of?”   
Honestly I was planning to go back to my loft and read in my pajamas while eating the leftover lasagna in my fridge. “No. I think everything’s in order.” I say once he’s seated.  
“Good.” He says, his hand resting on the back of my seat as he backs up.   
“Where do you live?”   
“Do you know where Davie’s Pizza is?”  
“Yeah.”   
“I live above it.”  
He looks at me as he puts the car in drive. “You’re kidding me, right?” He looks appalled.   
“No. That’s where I live. I met the manager my first day here and he gives me great rates.”   
He doesn’t say anything as we drive to Davie’s. “Did you attend University?” He asks out of the blue, startling me out of my inappropriate thoughts.  
“Yes. I went to Cambridge, actually.”   
He looks surprised. “What did you study?”   
“English and history.” His eyebrows raise even further. “Really? Why’d you decide to study themenglish?”  
“I was good at historyt and I love books.”   
“That explains why you want to work in a bookshop.” He says dryly. I resist the urge to roll my eyes.   
We arrive and I instruct him to park in the back. He opens my door and we climb the stairs to my one room apartment. I fumble with my keys. He puts his hand on my waist, perhaps thinking I’m dizzy instead of just nervous that he’s still behind me. I unlock the door and step through, turning on the lights. He blinks and then his eyes narrow.   
“Please don’t tell me this is really where you live.”  
I look around, angry. “What’s wrong with it? It’s clean and it supports my needs.”  
“It’s tiny.”   
I look around again. There’s a bed and a nightstand in one corner, a desk and dresser in another, and a small kitchen and sitting area in the other two. The other doors are to a bathroom and a small closet. There’s a big window on the far wall. “It suits me.” I state simply. “Please make yourself comfortable while I pack a few things.”  
He sits down on my loveseat, unbuttoning his suit jacket. He glances at the bookshelf placed where most people put TV’s.   
“Not into television?”   
“Not much.” I say, grabbing my duffle bag from the closet. “I find it more interesting to read and fill in the blanks myself. Television doesn’t give you that chance.” I pack pajamas and an outfit for tomorrow.   
He nods, his eyes light with some hidden secret.   
“Do you mind if I change before we go?” I ask, holding up a t-shirt and jeans. “I’d really like to get out of this skirt.”  
“Go ahead.” He smiles, running a long finger over the spine of my favorite book.   
I enter the bathroom and pull off my skirt and blouse. I catch my reflection in the mirror and gasp. There’s a long gash above my left eye and I’m quite flushed. My long, black hair looks wild but normal, slightly curly at the tips. I run my fingers over my stitches lightly. There’s a knock at the door and I jump, startled.   
“Are you okay? I heard you gasp and was afraid you’d fainted.”   
“Oh. No. I’m fine.” I say, quickly pulling the jeans on. “I just saw my reflection is all.” I pull my socks on.   
I hear a quiet chuckle. “Yes, you’re really quite breathtaking.”   
I pull on the t-shirt so as to not see my blush in my reflection. He’s laughing at me. I muse. I open the door, keeping my eyes on the floor. I push past him, my clothing and toothbrush in my arms. I place them in my hamper, and put my toothbrush in my duffle, zipping it. I quickly pull on my sneakers and grab my duffle bag and jacket.   
“All ready.” I say gruffly. He’s still lounging by the bathroom door.   
His grin falls. “What did I say?”  
“Nothing. I’m ready to go.”  
He ushers me towards the door. I turn off the lights and lock it behind me, meeting him at the bottom of the steps. He goes to reach for my duffle bag and I maneuver out of reach, losing my balance and tripping. He reaches for me and catches me before I hit the ground. He stands me upright and I keep my eyes on the ground, fuming at myself for being so clumsy.   
“Are you usually this accident prone, or is it just because I make you nervous?”   
I look up at him. Shit.  
“Yes. I can tell I make you nervous. I just can’t understand why.”   
Maybe because you’re drop dead gorgeous? I keep quiet, putting the duffel in the backseat with my backpack.   
He stops next to the car door. “Why do I make you nervous, Casandra?” He asks, leaning on the open door frame.   
“I didn’t say you did. You have no right to judge me and you don't know my tics.” I get in the car, patting myself on the back.   
"I didn't mean to make you upset." He says before starting the car.


	3. Chapter 3

We drove for half an hour before pulling up in front of a two story home wedged between others. Neither of us said a word the rest of the drive. I open my door, still upset with him. He counters simply, taking both my backpack and duffel bag, slinging them over the same shoulder. I roll my eyes but keep quiet. He opens the door and I stop, gaping open mouthed. "It's not much but it's home. Let me give you a tour." He says, setting my bags next to the door and instructing me to place my shoes on the mat under the bench. The entryway has a bench with a few hooks above it. He hangs his keys before taking my purse, jacket and hanging them too. On the left is a staircase leading to upstairs and to the right is an archway leading to a sitting room. There's a couch and plush armchair separated by a small table, all facing a television on the wall towards the hallway. There's a built in bookshelf on the far wall the top half filled with books and movies and the bottom half hidden by cupboard doors. The hall opens up into a kitchen with a small table that wouldn't fit more more than six people. He points to a door in the kitchen. "That leads to the pantry, a washroom, laundry laundry room and back door." I smile and we go back towards the stairs. He picks up my bags. Upstairs there are only three doors. “One leads to a master bedroom, a completely empty room and the third to an office.” The office is normal with a large desk and multiple filing cabinets. We exit and enter the master bedroom. He sets down my bags just inside the door. There's a queen bed with matching bedside tables on either side. There's a door on the right to the bathroom. It's nice but nothing overly fancy. Another door on the right leads to a walk in closet lined on one side with suits and the other with more comfortable clothing. On the left side of the bed is a set of double double doors. I look quizzically at him. "Balcony." Of course he has a balcony. He takes off his jacket and rolls up his sleeves. He walks over opens the doors to reveal a huge fenced balcony. There's a hot tub in one corner and nice lawn chairs in the other. I gasp at the view. The yard is simple with a gate on the back side that opens up to the most beautiful garden I'd ever seen with small walkways, fountains, trees and a pond in the center. It's quite large and I can only just make out the houses on the other side. He smiles. "I bought it for the view." "It's and lovely home." He looks around, pleased. "It's think so." "I thought it'd be bigger." "Because of my wealth?" I nod. "It's only me here, Casandra. I've already got one empty room." "Why don't you make it a guest room?" "I don't have enough guests to see the need. In fact, you're the first one I've had." "Where am I going to sleep?" I ask suddenly as he leads me inside. "In my bed." "And where are you going to sleep?" I ask sheepishly. "The couch downstairs." "Let me take the couch, I've already been such a bother." "Don't be ridiculous. It's been no bother at all." He looks at the clock on his bedside table. It's 1:15. I left my interview around 8. It's been five hours since I met this man. I was passed out for most of it but I can already feel myself falling for this man I hardly know. "I'm starving. Would you care to join me downstairs for something to eat?" He asks as if on a date instead of the kitchen. "Yes." I say, suddenly realizing how hungry I am.


	4. Chapter 4

Good God I could get used to looking at him. STOP. But he’s sexy. Tom’s standing in front of the fridge, one arm resting higher as the other one holds the door open. It’s a lazy, sexy stance and I can’t control my inner demon. Naughty thoughts about him invade my mind yet again. “I could have sworn I had some.. Ah! There it is! Are you sure you don’t mind having leftover lasagna?” He pulls the tupperware out. “I haven’t had much time to go to the store lately and..” I grin at him and he stops talking, puzzled. “Actually, it sounds wonderful. I was going to eat the leftover lasagna from my fridge until all this happened.” He grins. I walk lazily over to the spice rack as he sets to preparing a salad and heating the lasagna. “Do you have any plans for the rest of this french bread?” He glances over, “No. Go ahead.” “You’ve got some spices over here, I thought I’d make some garlic bread?” His eyes light up. “That’s a wonderful idea.” “Butter?” “Fridge door, top shelf. Is milk okay to drink?” “Yes.” I set to work on the countertop next to him. He’s chopping vegetables with practiced ease. We work in silence after he informs me his meeting is at three. We finish up and set the table, starting to eat. “Thanks for the help with the food, you seem comfortable here.” Shit. I have a nasty habit of making myself a bit too much at home. I blush. “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to intrude. I..” He cuts me off. “No, Casandra. It’s a good thing. This garlic bread is delicious, by the way.” “Thank you.” I look down at my food and take a bit of the lasagna. It’s really good too. “Did you make this yourself?” “Yes. It’s not quite so good reheated.” “Are you kidding? This is delicious!” I bet he’s delicious too. The thought pops unbidden into my head. Stop Cassie. This is ridiculous. You’re acting like a teenager in heat. I am in heat. NO. You’re not thinking right. Concussion. We finish eating and he takes our plates to the sink. “I’ve got to hand wash these. Why don’t you make yourself comfortable?” “I’ll wash you dry.” He looks at me surprised. “I love hand washing dishes. And I’ve no clue where things go, so you dry.” We wash all the dishes in silence. I like this silence between us. It’s not awkward. I feel like old friends. Except you want to sleep with him. Shut up. “Can I use your bathroom?” “Of course. Are you feeling alright? You’re kind of pink.” “I’m fine, I just need to use the restroom.” “Are you sure?” He asks suspiciously. “Really. I just need to pee.” He smirks. “Okay. I’ll put the milk and bread away.” I make my way to the washroom behind the kitchen. I shake my head, trying to rid myself of even more dirty thoughts. I’m not usually this bad, but he affects me in a strange way. I’d slept with many guys in college, but none of them were capable of making me feel even close to what I feel just looking at Tom. Maybe it’s the untouchable ness he has. He’s professional but extremely attractive. I finish up in the washroom and step back towards the kitchen, not watching where I’m going. I walk past the laundry room as a shirtless Tom steps out. He knocks me off balance and I fall on my ass again. Why are you so clumsy today? He hoists me up. “I’m so sorry. I spilled milk on my shirt and…” I blush profusely at him. His chest and stomach are flat and muscular. He’s not so muscular that he’s got a six pack, but it’s still firm. Soft enough to lay on, but muscular enough to make you drool. Really, shut it. You don’t need to think about it. “Are you okay, Cassandra? Did I hurt you?” “No. I’m fine.” My voice is breathy. He’s still got a hand around my waist from pulling me up. I look him in the eyes and my breathing changes. His eyes widen and I know he’s noticed. “No, don’t blush.” He says, his other hand moving to my cheek, pushing a strand of hair behind my ear. He leans in to kiss me and the doorbell rings, breaking the moment. “Shit. That’ll be Michael.” He leans his forehead against mine apologetically. “My meeting..” He trails off, breathing harshly even though we hadn’t even kissed. He moves to walk around me. “We’ll be in my office. Make yourself at home. Should only take one hour, two at the most.” He says, his tone business like, and then he’s gone. I’m rooted in place, unable to move or comprehend what just happened. I hear his footsteps move toward the door. “Come in, I apologize for my appearance, I just spilled on my shirt and was about to change.” I hear his muffled voice say. A voice a little higher than his tells him it’s quite alright and I hear the stairs creak slightly as they move upstairs. Once I hear his office door close, I let out the breath I was holding, allowing myself to think. I enter the kitchen and search for a rag to wipe the table and counters. I find them in the first cupboard I open. I pump my fist in the air and get to work. Once I’ve wiped and dusted every surface I can find I put the rag in a laundry basket I find in the laundry room. I make my way to the sitting room and look at his book collection. I pick one up and settle into the armchair. It’s big and comfortable. I pull my legs under me and open it up, mindlessly reading.


End file.
